


Confessions of a Whore

by suburbantimewaster



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, No beta reader, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, first work in this fandom, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbantimewaster/pseuds/suburbantimewaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabella D'Amico was a good girl, never smoke, never drank and planned on saving herself for marriage. When the dead start to rise from their graves, Isabella's the only one standing between her and her little brother's survival. Can she keep her brother alive while staying true to her principles, or will she have to abandon everything she believes in just to survive one more day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of a Whore

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yes, this does take place in The Walking Dead universe. However, you will not see any of the regular Walking Dead characters. This story is all OCs and nothing but OCs. If you have a problem with this, turn away now. I'm rating this M just to be on the safe side.

A young woman sits in a dark confessional booth with the only light being the two almond black eyes staring at her from the other side.

"Name?" he asked.

"Isabella D'Amico," She responded with a sigh. "Forgive me, Father for I have sinned. It has been..."

Isabella paused, trying to remember when her last confession was. She didn't even know what day it was.

"I'm sorry, Father," Isabella said. "I can't remember."

"Why don't you start from when this all began?" the priest suggested.

Isabella tried to remember when it was. Of course, it was that fateful day when it all began. It was when society as she knew it disappeared. It was when she was the only one standing between her brother's life and her brother's death. It was the very first day her innocence started to disappear.

"I believe this all started when the walkers first began to rise," Isabella began. "It's a long story, Father."

"We've got time," The priest said.

Isabella cleared her throat and began the story of her fall from grace.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is an idea that's been in my head for a while. As you can see this is the prologue. I might continue this, if anyone's interested.


End file.
